Judicial Cooperation Treaty between the counties of Lancaster and Sussex
Judicial Treaty Between County Palatine of Lancaster and Sussex (Version V) Preamble Law is the guiding hand of society. As such, in their almighty wisdom, , Count(ess) of Lancaster and Zeathea, Count(ess) of Sussex, the esteemed representatives of their council and territories, wish to express the desire to establish a judicial treaty binding Sussex and Lancaster citizens to preserve law and ensure that there will be a lasting equality between our lands. Article I 1. Upon signing of this treaty, the two territories agree that no one should flee from legal proceedings or attempt escape from his/her Count(ess)'s authority on his/her lands. 2. A citizen accused in one or both territories must follow the laws where the offense was committed. Failure to do so will result in the activation of Article II. 3. The laws of the territory must be published in a visible location for its citizens. Ignorance of published, visible laws is no excuse for violations of law Article II 1. If an accused person flees from a territory that has signed this treaty in an attempt to flee justice, they will be either extradited or judged, by mutual agreement by the duly appointed Public Prosecutor and Judge (both hereafter referred to as the judicial authorities) upon whose lands they were arrested. In regards to the matter of mutual agreement, it implies a full cooperation between the judicial authorities from both territories in so much as the defendant would receive a judgment that is based on the laws of the area they committed the crime in. 2. The accused has the right to a defense council of their choice. 3. If a crime is committed in one territory and the accused flees to the other territory that has agreed to this treaty, the following shall occur, if and only if, the territory where the crime was committed wants to have the accused tried by the territory that has arrested the accused. a) The Requesting Territory’s Public Prosecutor will write the bill of indictment which must also include Proof of Evidence against the accused as well as what specific section of the law the accused violated. This will be sent to the judicial authorities and the Count(ess) of the area where the accused has fled. b) The Judge will notify the Count(ess) and the two Public Prosecutors of acceptance of the case within 48 hours of receiving the bill of indictment c) The trial will be conducted in accordance with the laws of the Requesting County as well as the wording of this treaty. d) During the trial, the responding Judge may contact and discuss the case with the Judge in the requesting territory to ensure that the laws of both the requesting and responding territories are respected. This may include a request of the current law codex and request for previous cases of this nature to help make a fair and equitable decision based on precedent and the law. e) It is the duty of the responding Judge to write the sentence. The responding Judge is expected to show motives of their decision following the law codex of the requesting territory. f) At the end of all cases handled by this treaty, a judge must include notice to the defendant that they have the right to appeal to the Court of Appeals of the respective territory. Article III 1. This treaty is binding to both territories until cancelled. 2. If a territory wishes to cancel this treaty, a mail from the Count(ess) must be sent to the other territory’s Count(ess) as well as a formal declaration published in the Inn of each respective territory and the Embassies as well. 3. A unilateral cancellation of this treaty in a peacetime context should proceed as per Section 2, otherwise, it would be assumed as a hostile act and could lead to a response by the offended party. 4. Cancellation won't stop procedures already in progress between either territories and will continue until judgment is rendered. 5. Any unilateral cancellation in a war situation will be assumed as an act of treason and could lead to full retaliation. 6. A full or partial rewriting of the treaty or even its cancellation can be decided by mutual consent.